una triste despedida
by Uzumaki zoe
Summary: Hinata esta gravemente enferma. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la ama, quiere salvarla, pero un accidente hará que las cosas cambien entren y lean! NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Acá les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste y si no aceptaré sus criticas

Nota de la autora: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto un genio que se me adelantó Naruto no me pertenece T.T

Un NaruxHina

**Una triste despedida**

**Capitulo 1- **_**diagnóstico**_

Todo comienza en el hospital dado que Hinata estaba gravemente enferma, necesitaba pronto un trasplante, ya que los médicos no le daban más de 3 días de vida.

De pronto se escuchó al doctor decir:

- Familiares de Hyuuga Hinata

Se acercó el padre de Hinata, Hiashi y le explico la situación

- Yo soy Hyuuga Hiashi el padre de Hinata- dijo preocupado al notar el semblante del médico

- Le informo que el estado de la Srta. Hyuuga no es muy alentador-dijo con voz desganada el médico

- ¿a qué se refiere con eso?- dijo Hiashi con dolor en su voz

- La joven necesita un trasplante de hígado ya que la enfermedad dejo dañado ese órgano

- Lo que le puedo decir es que si no conseguimos un trasplante dentro de tres días ella…- fue interrumpido por Hiashi

- No me diga que morirá- dijo llorando al ver que el médico asentía con la cabeza

No podía créelo su hija mayor moriría y él no podía hacer nada. Fue a la sala donde todos lo esperaban para saber que había dicho el médico y el hecho de ver al Sr. Hyuuga no les daba buena espina. Entonces decidieron preguntarle lo que le había dicho el médico:

- Hiashi-sama que pasa con Hina-chan- preguntaba un preocupado Kiba

Hiashi no podía hablar entonces todos comenzaron a inquietarse, entonces Naruto rompió el silencio:

- Ya díganos de una vez que pasa con Hinata-chan!- dijo un exaltado Naruto ya que él había sido el que la llevó al hospital

- Hi…Hina…ta, ella es-ta muy grave- llorando

- Pero padre que tan grave es dinos- dijo una preocupada Hanabi

- Hi…Hinata… morirá si no encuentran un trasplante- cayó al suelo mientras Hanabi lo sujetaba

- Quuueeee?! – dijeron todos a modo al unisolo. Hiashi solo asintió

Nadie podía créelo, pero el más sorprendido fue Naruto quien en ese momento se echó a llorar ya que recordó aquellas palabras que Hinata le había dicho antes de quedar inconsciente.

_____________________________________ _FLASH BACK____________________________________________________

_Se encontraban Naruto y Hinata caminando hacia la academia cuando de pronto Hinata empezó a sentirse mal y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Naruto la vio y le preguntó acaso estaba enferma esta le dijo que no fue entonces cuando se levantó se volvió a desvanecer en los brazos de Naruto quien alcanzó a sujetarla para que no se cayera._

_- N-Naruto et-etto yo necesito d-decirte q-qu-ue… Naruto la interrumpió_

_- Tengo que llevarte al hospital Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio alterado y preocupado a la vez_

_- N-Naruto y-yo T-TE A-MO- luego se desmayó en los brazos de Naruto_

______________________________________ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_____________________________________________

Naruto se sorprendió con aquella confesión, bueno Hinata siempre estuvo con él, y este lo notó algunas veces (despistado ¬ ¬)

Ahora debía devolverle aquellos favores a la persona que lo amaba, pero ¿CÓMO?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno este es mi primer fic, por ende mi primer NaruxHina espero los comentarios n.n

cualquier duda la aclararé en los siguientes capítulos


	2. Chapter 2

Acá les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste y si no aceptaré sus criticas

Nota de la autora: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** un genio que se me adelantó xD Naruto no me pertenece T.T porque si me perteneciera ya hubiese hecho varias cosillas xD

Un NaruxHina

**Una triste despedida**

**Capítulo 2- Descubrir lo que siento**

Naruto se sorprendió con aquella confesión, bueno Hinata siempre estuvo con él, y éste lo notó algunas veces (despistado ¬ ¬)

Ahora debía devolverle aquellos favores a la persona que lo amaba, pero ¿CÓMO?

No sabía porque se sentía así, después de aquella confesión que Hinata le había hecho, ella estaba mal a punto de morir si no encontraban un trasplante.

¿_Qué haré? No puedo hacer nada T T-_ pensaba el ojiazul- _ella me ama y no la puedo ayudar (frustrado)_

_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿qué haré?_- seguía pensando Naruto mientras una pelirosa lo trataba de tranquilizar, cosa que no pudo hacer (estaban en el hospital aún) porque el rubio comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

N-Naruto ¡ya basta!- dijo la ojiverde golpeando al susodicho en la cara

Y-yo… n-no..puedo h-hacer nada para a-ayudarla- dijo el rubio con la voz quebrada

Lo sé Naruto, pero yo tampoco y nadie puede ayudarla- dijo ella con los ojos aguados tratando de calmar al rubio

Ella me-me apoyo siempre y yo fui tan ciego- hizo una pausa y miro a Sakura a los ojos- no me di cuenta de lo que ella sentía y ahora está ahí en una camilla y le quedan 3 días- lloró aún más al decir lo último.

Na-Naruto…- no pudo continuar ya que el chico salió corriendo del hospital.

Naruto iba corriendo por las calles pensando en Hinata en lo que debería estarle pasando _¿por qué me duele tanto?_ _yo sólo la quiero como una amiga_ o ¿será?, _no yo amo a Sakura ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento que me arrebatan una parte de mí?- _seguía pensando hasta que llegó a un parque y se sentó en uno de los columpios que allí había y volvió a recordar los momentos que pasó con Hinata. El pecho se le partía al recordar aquellos momentos con ella incluso cuando la defendió de Neji tiempo atrás.

Mientras en el hospital una Hinata casi inconsciente llamaba a su querido y amado rubio, pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba.

Na-Naruto-kun, Na-Naruto-kun- Hinata llamaba al rubio, más no podía oír a nadie en su habitación.

Eran ya las 1:00 de la madrugada (Hinata había llegado a las 3:00 p.m) sus familiares se habían quedado a dormir en la sala de espera del hospital, por si le pasaba algo a Hinata.

**Al día siguiente**

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, cuando una enfermera que recorría el hospital la noche anterior llamo al Sr. Hyuuga para comentarle lo ocurrido con su hija:

Sr. Hyuuga?- llamo dudosa la enfermera

Si, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto alarmado

Pues verá Sr. Hyuuga, anoche cuando recorría las habitaciones de los pacientes (por si algo pasaba), escuche a la Srta. Hyuuga Hinata llamando a un tal Naruto

Ya veo-decía poniendo su dedo en su cara (para pensar)

No sé quien será, tal vez es uno de sus amigos, pero…- fue interrumpida

Si, el es su amigo pero qué?- Hiashi la miraba interrogante

Lo mejor será que él venga a verla – soltó la enfermera

Ya veo, pero ella estará bien?- ahora se notaba un tono de preocupación en su voz

Si

Pe-pero sólo le quedan 2 días… si mal no lo recuerdo- la tristeza se hacía presente en sus ojos y en su voz

Eso lo dijo el médico, pero su hija está luchando para poder aguantar más tiempo

Oohh! mi Hinata… mi dulce niña- soltó una lágrimas

Sr. Hyuuga por favor creo que si escucha la voz de ese chico (Naruto)…- no pudo continuar ya que otra vez fue interrumpida.

Ya veo- dio media vuelta y marcho a la cafetería donde se encontraba Sakura.

**Ya en la cafetería**

Sakura…- la miro con suplica

Si, Hiashi- sama?

Necesito pedirte una favor

La cara de Sakura era de sorpresa nunca Hiashi Hyuuga le pidió un favor y menos uno como el de ahora

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Naruto:** y no vas a escribir nada más!

**Uzumaki zoe:** ya cálmate Naruto

**Naruto:** calmarme, pero si Hinata- chan se está…

**Uzumaki zoe: **ya! no seas escandaloso y espera al sigte capítulo

**Naruto: **esperar, esperar es mi segundo nombre de veras!

**Uzumaki zoe: **si como no ¬ ¬ bueno despídete Naruto

**Naruto: **adiós a todos y no se pierdan los sigtes capítulos, estarán muy buenos ¡deveras!

**Naruto y Uzumaki zoe: **adiós! Dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Acá les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste y si no aceptaré sus criticas

Nota de la autora: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** un genio que se me adelantó xD Naruto no me pertenece T.T porque si me perteneciera ya hubiese hecho varias cosillas xD

Un NaruxHina

**Una triste despedida**

**Capítulo 3- ¿Dónde está Naruto? **

La cara de Sakura era de sorpresa nunca Hiashi Hyuuga le pidió un favor y menos uno como el de ahora.

________________________________·····**P.O.V Naruto (noche anterior) ·**····

* * *

_¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué no puedo dormir? – _pensaba Naruto

Duérmete Naruto duérmete… AAAHHH! ¡¿Por qué no logro dormirme?! – gritaba el rubio

_¿Cómo estará Hinata?, ¿Cómo estará?, ¿por qué solo pienso en ella?, será acaso… ¡no!, bueno tal vez siento más que amistad por ella… AAAHHH! Naruto ya asúmelo estás enamorado de Hinata!..._

Tic tac tic tac – sonido del reloj (a poco Naruto tiene reloj?)

- Oh! Diablos maldito reloj, maldito tiempo… - miró el reloj – QUUUEEEE! SON LAS 8:00 DE LA MAÑANA?, no puede ser que no durmiera, me siento mal, no quiero ir al hospital, porque no puedo hacer nada – esto último lo dijo con frustración – lo mejor… será salir – dijo para salir a vagar por las calles.

________________________________····· **FIN** **P.O.V Naruto**·····

* * *

Salió del hospital lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron para encontrar a Naruto y llevarlo con Hinata, ya que eso le había pedido Hiashi con suma urgencia. Miró si reloj eran las 8:29 a.m de seguro el rubio estaría durmiendo. Para su gran sorpresa no lo estaba, lo encontró dando vueltas por las calles de Konoha frente a la floristería de Ino.

- Naruto! – gritó desesperada Sakura

- Hum? – respondió el ojiazul volteándose para encontrarse a Sakura frente a él

- Na-Naruto?, de verdad eres tú? – pregunto dudosa la pelirosa (y es que por cómo estaba yo también hubiese dudado) – qué te pasó?

- El rubio tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo, estaba pálido como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo.

- Nada es que no pude dormir en toda la noche – aclaró Naruto

- No si me di cuenta – dijo la ojiverde

- Y para que me necesitas? – dijo desganado el rubio

- Veras… es… Hinata… - el ojiazul la interrumpió

- Hinata?, qué le paso?! – gritó alarmado Naruto

- Tranquilo Naruto! – gritó Sakura – ella al parecer te estuvo llamando anoche

- Anoche?, pero por qué no me avisaron?! – volvió a gritar alarmado

- Ya vasta Naruto! – Lo golpeó en la cabeza – déjame continuar ¡por favor!, Hiashi me dijo que te viniera a buscar porque quiere que la vayas a ver – termino de decir la pelirosa

- En serio?, Hinata… ella… me llamó? – el rubio no lo creía, y de pronto salió corriendo, arrastrando a Sakura.

Entraron al departamento de Naruto, este fue a darse una ducha asi que Sakura lo esperó. Minutos más tarde Naruto terminó de arreglarse para ir a ver a Hinata.

- Sakura- chan? – pregunto el rubio quien ya había recuperado su energía habitual

- Si, Naruto? – dijo mirándolo con dulzura y sonriéndole

- Puedes acompañarme a comprar flores para Hinata? n.n – dijo Naruto

- Claro!, con gusto n.n – _vaya ya no le dice Hinata- chan debe ser porque… - _pensaba la pelirosa pero fue interrumpida

- Ya llegamos Sakura- chan – dijo feliz el rubio

Naruto y Sakura entraron a la floristería de Ino para comprarle flores a Hinata, pasaron varios minutos y se encaminaron hacia el hospital…

**Ya en el hospital… **

- Sakura, Naruto, se tardaron mucho – dijo Hiashi en forma de reproche

- Lo… lo siento Hiashi-sama vera… - dijo Sakura pero Naruto la interrumpió (cuando no? xD)

- Fue culpa mía Hiashi- sama, yo la retrasé de veras! – dijo el rubio algo triste

- Naruto, pues ya sabrás la razón por la cual te llame no? – pregunto con tono dominante Hiashi

- Si señor – dijo el ojiazul

- Bueno, pero que estas esperando… acompáñame – dijo con todo autoritario Hiashi

- Sí, nos vemos Sakura-chan – la mencionada se despidió agitando su mano ya que Hiashi se llevó a Naruto de un ala (xD)

Se encontraban con la enfermera (la de la mañana) hablando para que Naruto entrara a ver a Hinata, ésta no puso ningún problema y guió a Naruto a la habitación de Hinata. En la puerta…

Bueno ahí está ella, está inconsciente y dudo mucho que hablé así que te dejo – la enfermera lo dejo fuera de la habitación.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Naruto:** vaya por fin actualizas

**Uzumaki zoe:** oye Naruto, hago lo que puedo

**Naruto:** si, si como digas

**Uzumaki zoe: **tardaré un poco más en actualizar, ya que estaré ocupada con algo importante del cual depende mi futuro la PSU

**Naruto: **y eso ¿qué significa?

**Uzumaki zoe: **Prueba de Selección Universitaria

**Naruto: **oooohh! ya veo, pero continuaras no es cierto?

**Uzumaki zoe: **si, por supuesto y…

**Naruto: **agradecemos los reviews de: **AkasuLoveCristina** , **Heero Kusanagi**, **hinatakarla**,**Hitaro245**

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno gracias a todos los que leen este fic

**Naruto: **despidámonos y esperen pronto el 4º capítulo

**Naruto y Uzumaki zoe: **adiós! Dejen reviews n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Acá les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste y si no aceptaré sus criticas

Nota de la autora: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** un genio que se me adelantó xD Naruto no me pertenece T.T porque si me perteneciera ya hubiese hecho varias cosillas xD

Un NaruxHina

**Uzumaki zoe: **he regresado después de siglos xD

**Naruto: **Vaya que te tardaste bastante (brazos cruzados y mirada de reproche)

**Uzumaki zoe: **sí, como dije antes la PSU, bueno por fin la di y ahora tengo que esperar…

**Naruto: **blablablabla déjate de palabrerías y comienza ya el capítulo

**Uzumaki zoe: **no te enojes Naruto- kun T.T

**Naruto: **no me enojo, sólo si ¡COMIENZA YA! (hiperactivo)

**Uzumaki zoe: **está bien, está bien, pero digámoslo juntos (carita de gatito de shrek)

**Naruto:** ¡Ok! n.n (eufórico)

**Uzumaki zoe y Naruto:** aquí comienza el capítulo cuatro disfrútenlo n.n

**Una triste despedida**

**Capítulo 4- Un momento con Hinata y un ¿accidente?**

Bueno ahí está ella, está inconsciente y dudo mucho que hablé así que te dejo – la enfermera lo dejo fuera de la habitación.

Naruto entró con el ramo de lirios blancos (significan pureza) que le había comprado a Hinata, ya que reflejaban la gran cualidad de ésta, cuando entró se entristeció mucho al ver que estaba conectada a un respirador artificial, con mangueras por todos lados y esa maldita maquinita con su sonido bip…bip…bip…bip…

- Oh! Hinata ¿tan grave es tu estado? – esa pregunta iba más para él que para Hinata

Se acerco a ella y colocó los lirios en el florero que estaba en la mesita al lado de la camilla de Hinata

- Hinata – se colocó al lado de la camilla, luego tomó la mano de ella y prosiguió

- Hinata sé que me oyes, aunque estés así tan callada como siempre, como desearía que estuvieras así, pero despierta, mirándome con tus hermosos ojos y sonrojándote como de costumbre – dijo triste – Hinata, ojalá me hubiese fijado en ti antes – dijo melancólico – y no ahora que estas… estas… - comenzó a llorar

Naruto no quería aceptar lo inevitable y es que le quedaban menos de 2 días (1 día y medio para ser específica), no quería que Hinata muriera, el sólo pensar en esa palabra lo hacía temblar de miedo y de el terror a perderla ahora que ya había descubierto sus sentimientos por ella, la amaba más que a su propia vida, y si morirse servía para salvarla rogaba al cielo que lo hiciera, no importaba nada, él la amaba y moriría por ella si era necesario, aunque eso significara no volver a sentirla, no volver a tocarla, no le gustaba pensar eso, pero si era por ella lo haría, porque su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, más eterno que cualquier inmortal y mas infinito que los números.

- Hinata yo te amo – dijo entre sollozos y lágrimas mientas acariciaba con sus manos, la mano de Hinata – TE AMO más que a mi vida, más de lo que he amado en toda mi existencia, yo moriría por ti y sólo te pido que me des una señal, si me oyes dame… - hizo una pausa al sentir que la mano de Hinata se movía.

- ¿Hinata?, ¿me estás oyendo?... – llevó su mano derecha a su cara para limpiar sus lágrimas – Hinata si me oyes jejejeje – saltó de alegría.

- Espera que lo sepan todos – dijo eufórico – _aishiteru_ mi _Hime_ – dijo para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la Hyuuga.

Salió corriendo de la habitación saltando de la alegría que le provocó la reacción de Hinata, ella lo había escuchado, le había declarado su amor y ella lo escuchó, la alegría que sentía en ese momento era inmensa tanto que el que Hinata muriera había pasado a segundo plano.

Llegó a la sala de espera donde estaban Hiashi, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, en fin todos los que conocía incluyendo ¿Sasuke?, que estaba junto a Sakura.

- _"definitivamente estos dos hacen una gran pareja" _(refiriéndose a Sakura y Sasuke) – pensó el ojiazul – ¡oigan todos! – gritó el rubio

- ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – preguntó la ojiverde

- ¿le pasó algo malo a Hinata? – preguntó preocupado Hiashi

- No, nada malo – dijo Naruto

- ¿entonces baka debe de ser algo bueno por la cara que traes? – dijo el pelinegro Sasuke

- sí, así es, bueno… - fue interrumpido

- pero dinos ya Naruto ¿Qué paso con Hina- chan? – dijo el chico perro

- ¡SI ME INTERRUMPES OBVIAMENTE NO PODRÉ CONTAR NADA! – grito irritado el hiperactivo rubio

- Kiba, no lo interrumpas – dijo Shino y Akamaru soltó un ladrido apoyándolo (Akamaru tenía tarjeta para entrar al hospital xD, por eso estaba ahí)

- está bien – dijo el mencionado

- ahora prosigue Naruto – dijo la pelirosa

- bueno, verán Hinata… yo… le estaba hablando y le dije que si me escuchaba me diera una señal, luego ella me apretó la mano – dijo con entusiasmo

- eso es increíble, en su estado ella… reacciona – dijo un sorprendido Hiashi

- —.— el rubio asintió

- wooow entonces yo también quiero hablarle – dijo Kiba

- me parece que eso no será posible – dijo Hiashi

- ¿por qué? – dijeron los demás al unísono

- porque la enfermera dijo que sólo eran tres visitas al día – dijo Hiashi

- entonces, si Naruto ya la visitó, aun pueden entrar 2 personas a verla ¿o me equivocó? – dijo el pelinegro

- ¿entonces cual es el problema? – dijo Shino

- bueno… yo se los explico – dijo Sakura – todos voltearon a verla (menos Hiashi) – verán las otras dos personas somos Hiashi- sama y yo – dijo arqueando una ceja

- ¿¡QUEEEE!? – grito el chico perro

- como lo oíste y no grites estas en un hospital – dijo la ojiverde

- lo siento – dijo Kiba – es que no me parece justo, yo soy su mejor amigo – bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños

- sé que sí, lo eres Kiba, pero la situación de Hinata no está como para reprochar la cosas ¿no lo crees? – o_o todos miraron a Naruto con extrañeza - ¿Qué pasa? ¿dije algo malo? – preguntó preocupado y asustado

- no Naruto, por fin dices algo útil y en lo que concuerdo – dijo el portador del Sharingan

- gracias Sasuke – dijo un sorprendido Naruto – ¡Sakura! – la aludida lo miro dudosa – necesito… que me acompañes – dijo Naruto con mirada de suplica

- está bien Naruto – dijo la Haruno, acercándose a él.

Ambos caminaron para alejarse del resto para que no escuchara.

- Sakura necesito que me acompañes a la floristería otra vez ; p – dijo pasando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza y sacando su lengua.

- no te preocupes Naruto n.n – dijo divertida – además si no voy contigo quizás que flor compres (ella le había dicho el significado de los lirios) ; p – luego le sacó la lengua en forma de burla

- si van a comprar flores entonces yo también voy – dijo Kiba

- Grrrr… - el rubio gruñó, pero miró a Sakura quien tenía una mirada de "déjalo que vaya con nosotros" – bueno, bueno, pero no te metas donde no te llaman Kiba (raro que lo llamara por su nombre, a menos que fuera en serio) – el mencionado asintió con una gran sonrisa perruna en su rostro.

Se dirigieron a la floristería de Ino (la única que había por cierto), iban caminando entre comentarios y bromas hasta que llegaron, entraron…

- Hola Naruto, Sakura y Kiba – dijo Ino entusiasmada – veo que volvieron – diciendo esto a Naruto y Sakura quienes solo asintieron – bueno los dejaré que elijan lo que quieran, no me entrometeré – ante esto Sakura se sorprendió.

Recorrieron la tienda viendo las flores de pronto Sakura le susurró a Naruto en su oído

- Sé que tu amor por ella es único y verdadero, te recomiendo que elijas las siguientes flores: clavel rojo, simboliza esperanza en un amor, clavel blanco y rojo, significa que quieres que haga lo que desee contigo, porque tú le perteneces, la azalea flor que le regalas a un amante discreto y sensible, una rosa roja simboliza el amor, la magia y la pasión y un tulipán rojo es una declaración de amor – le dijo Sakura casi en un susurro, (mientras ella le indicaba las flores, él las iba tomando) .

- creo que son muchas flores ¿no? – dijo divertida la pelirosa

- gracias Sakura- chan – dijo feliz el rubio

- ya acabaron ¬ ¬ - dijo el chico perro

- si – dijeron al unísono

- bueno aquí tienes Ino- chan n.n – dijo Naruto extendiendo si mano con el dinero

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta…

- ¡vuelvan cuando quieran! – gritó Ino

- Si – dijeron los tres

Camino al hospital…

- Vaya Kiba rosas rojas que original ¬ ¬ - dijo la ojiverde

- sí, he sabido que representan el amor, el que yo siento por Hinata – dijo mirando a Naruto

- _"si claro seguro ella te ama a ti" _– pensaba el ojiazul – si claro de seguro le gustaran

- y porque tanta variedad de flores Naruto ¬ ¬ - lo miró interrogante

- a eso… etto… bueno – Sakura lo interrumpió

- yo las elegí y bueno Naruto escogió algunas muy lindas por cierto n.n – dijo mirando el ramo en sus manos (el ramo lo llevaba Sakura), miró la hora – pero miren que tarde es (8:30 p.m), el día se va volando, pero aún tenemos tiempo para yo poder ver a Hinata- chan – dijo con calma

- sí, y me harías el favor de llevar mi ramo también – dijo el chico de marcas rojas en su cara – por… ¿favor?

- (suspiró) – está bien – tomando el ramo.

Antes de llegar al hospital había que cruzar un paso peatonal Sakura y Kiba iban detrás de Naruto, quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_Hinata te quiero tanto, ¡no! TE AMO TANTO, que no soporto sentirme inútil, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan frustrado por no poder ayudar a alguien…"_

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no logro escuchar el sonido de la bocina de un camión que se acercaba a gran velocidad y no tenía intención de frenar.

Naruto solo logró escuchar a Kiba y a Sakura gritarle…

- ¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¡CUIDADO!! – gritaron Sakura y Kiba

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Naruto:** aaaaaaahhh que pasará, cuéntame, cuéntame.

**Uzumaki zoe:** eso depende de mí, ¿no crees? ¬ ¬

**Naruto:** si, si, pero tienes que actualizar más seguido (cruza los brazos e infla las mejillas)

**Uzumaki zoe: **actualizaré más seguido, ya que estaré libre para ello

**Naruto: **me alegro espero que el final sea interesante

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¡AH!, de eso iba hablar

**Naruto: **o_o ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno pues no habrá un final… (interrumpe)

**Naruto: **¡¿QUEEEEEE?! (grita agarrándose la cabeza)

**Uzumaki zoe: **si me interrumpes no continuo (gira la cabeza en forma de desprecio)

**Naruto: **bueno, bueno no diré nada más

**Uzumaki zoe: **_**a las queridas lectoras de este fic debo anunciarles algo (Naruto hace redoble de tambores), después de mucho pensarlo he decidido no hacer un final, sino que dos, sí DOS FINALES:**_

_**El Primero: trágico, pero no tanto (dos capítulos)**_

_**El Segundo: aún más trágico que el primero (dos capítulos)**_

_**Necesito saber que les parece, porque sino, NO lo hago, y solo hago lo que tenía pensado desde un principio n.n**_

**Naruto: **mmm… (pone su nano en su mentón) a mi me parecería bueno

**Uzumaki zoe:** eso espero, y también espero que los finales estén a la altura

**Naruto:** de todos modos yo te apoyo —.— (asintiendo)

**Uzumaki zoe:**__Gracias Naruto- kun (lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla)

**Naruto:**__(se sonroja) bueno… hay que irnos

**Uzumaki zoe:**__sí despidámonos__

**Naruto y Uzumaki zoe: **adiós! a todos y Dejen reviews n.n.

Agradecemos los reviews de: **Heero Kusanagi**, **Skuld Dark****, ****Hanabi Sarutobi****, ****hina-chan karla**** y a todos los que leen este fic.**


	5. nota de la autora

**Nota de la Autora**

Bueno queridas lectoras y lectores si es que hay alguno…

**Naruto: **¡claro que lo hay! Yo

**Uzumaki zoe:** Bueno, bueno disculpa si te ofendí, déjame continuar

**Naruto: **Ok, no te interrumpiré ; )

**Uzumaki zoe: **eso espero (suspiro), continuo, estoy ya a la mitad de mis finales, acabé de escribir el primero y…

**Naruto: **si que te tardaste en escribir ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **¡¡Naruto, si interrumpes no puedo explicar!!

**Naruto: **no me grites, no interrumpiré, es más me pondré una cinta en la boca (se coloca la cinta alrededor de su cabeza pasando por la boca xD)

**Uzumaki zoe: **así está mejor, prosigo… y prometo que los estaré subiendo a más tardar el fin de semana n.n,_ para que no crean que deje botado el fic hago esta aclaración._

**Naruto:** mmm…mmm…mmmm..mm...mmmm

**Uzumaki zoe: **lo que puedo adelantarles es que lamentablemente para algunas es que alguien se va a morir, no sé si es Hinata u otra persona, solo puedo decir que hay una muerte…

**Naruto: **¡aaaaahhh!(grito de dolor)por fin me quité esta cosa. Oye y ¿quién se va a morir ¿eh?? 

**Uzumaki zoe: **no puedo decir nada más solo eso y esperar que las lectoras no me linchen o me lancen tomates por los finales xD… es bromita

**Naruto: **jajajaja que chistosita (ironía), ¿eso es lo que tenias que decir? ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **si, creo que eso era todo

**Naruto: **bueno, yo agradezco a los que dejan reviews en este fic y apoyan mi relación con Hinata- chan n.n

**Uzumaki zoe: **uuuu que tierno Naruto- kun, yo te apoyo n.n

**Naruto: **gracias n.n

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno eso era todo, Naruto- kun despidámonos

**Uzumaki zoe y Naruto: **Adios y gracia a todos los que leen esta fic, esperamos que los finales sean de su agrado n.n y gracias sobre todo por darnos su apoyo.

**PD: prometo que después de terminar con este fic comenzaré con otro NaruxHina n.n **


	6. final 1:Chapter 5

Acá les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste y si no aceptaré sus criticas

Nota de la autora: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** un genio que se me adelantó xD Naruto no me pertenece T.T porque si me perteneciera ya hubiese hecho varias cosillas xD

Un NaruxHina

**Uzumaki zoe: **he regresado después de siglos de escritura moderna xD

**Naruto: **Vaya otra vez te tardaste bastante (brazos cruzados y mirada de reproche)

**Uzumaki zoe: **sí, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida xD

**Naruto: **si como no ¬ ¬, ¿acaso estudiaste con Kakashi- sensei? De seguro te pego lo pervertido

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿de verdad quieres saber? (mirada lasciva)

**Naruto: **¡aaahhh!, en… realidad no quiero saberlo, solo… empecemos el siguiente capítulo (nervioso)

**Uzumaki zoe: **está bien, pero no te pongas nervioso, de todas formas no te haría nada ¬ ¬(cruzo los brazos)

**Naruto:** ¿por qué no crees que soy el guapo más guapo de toda Konoha? (hace una pose sexy)

**Uzumaki zoe: **te responderé después de que presentemos el siguiente capítulo así que ayúdame.

**Naruto:** Ok, Ok (se rinde)

**Uzumaki zoe y Naruto:** aquí comienza el penúltimo capítulo del final 1 disfrútenlo n.n

**Una triste despedida**

**Capítulo 5 final 1- No mueras… por favor**

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no logro escuchar el sonido de la bocina de un camión que se acercaba a gran velocidad y no tenía intención de frenar.

Naruto solo logró escuchar a Kiba y a Sakura gritarle…

- ¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¡CUIDADO!! – gritaron Sakura y Kiba

El aludido miró a la dirección del camión quiso moverse, pero sus piernas no se los permitieron, escuchó un ladrido y seguido de eso…

- ¡¡NARUTO BAKA CUIDADO!! – gritó el Inuzuka, seguido de eso empujo al rubio hacia la acera

- ¡¡NARUTOOOOOOO!! – gritó la pelirosa

Ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia donde se encontraba tirado Naruto, el impacto fue fuerte, lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros, dejando un charco de sangre en el lugar.

- Naruto… estúpido – decía entre lágrimas Kiba

- Na-Naruto… ¡NARUTOOO! – gritó llorando Sakura

- Ki-Kiba… – el rubio apenas si podía hablar

- baka ¿por… qué?... ¿POR QUÉ NO CORRISTE? – preguntaba el Inuzuka, mientras sus lágrimas caían en la cara del Uzumaki

- Ki-ba… cui cof…dala… cuida…cof a cof Hinata – decía mientras tocía sangre

- ¡¡TONTO TÚ TIENES QUE CUIDAR DE ELLA NO TE VAS A RENDIR TAN FÁCIL!! – gritaba el chico perro aun llorando

Mientras Naruto hablaba con Kiba, el chofer del camión llamó a la ambulancia y se bajó del vehículo para ver la gravedad del asunto, y vaya que era grave, él joven estaba tirado a unos metros del camión, sangrando de quien sabe que parte, un charco de sangre en el piso, en otras palabras una escena terrible. La ambulancia no tardo en llegar debido a la cercanía que tenía el hospital con el lugar del accidente.

Güiu- güiu - güiu (sonido de ambulancia xD)

La ambulancia se estacionó, os paramédicos sacaron la camilla, para subir a un agonizante Naruto a ésta, lo subieron a la ambulancia, le colocaron suero.

- Solo uno de ustedes puede subir – dijo uno de los paramédicos mirando a Kiba y a Sakura

- Kiba, es mejor snif… que vayas tú… con él – decía la ojiverde entre sollozos

- Esta bien Sakura, ¿tú qué… harás? – dijo triste y a la vez preocupado mirando a la pelirosa

- Tendré que ir a la casa de Iruka- sensei,… para avisarle de lo… ocurrido – su tono era triste, melancólico y preocupado

- Bueno hay que irnos – dijo el paramédico

- Está bien, nos… vemos Sakura – dijo el chico subiéndose a la ambulancia

**En el hospital…**

**8:30 p.m**

Hiashi había entrado a ver a su hija, al verla así con todas esos tubos por su cuerpo esa máquina que le indicaba el latir del corazón de Hinata bip… bip…bip…

Se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar llorar, llorar de rabia, impotencia, de rabia contra él mismo por haberla tratado tan mal durante años, porque ella a pesar de todo siempre lo quiso…

- ¡Oh!, Hinata pequeña – tomo la mano de Hinata entre la suya – por favor… lucha por tu vida – decía el Hyuuga entre sollozos

- Hinata por favor no… mueras – le costaba decir esa palabra – eres demasiado importante para todos y… para mí también – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, como odiaba que ella estuviese hay pagando por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho.

- Hinata… yo debería estar en tu lugar, porque… yo he sido el demonio del clan Hyuuga, y tú… tú sólo has sido un ángel… - rompió en llanto – mi… ángel

De pronto el sonido de la máquina empezó a hacerse más frecuente bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip

- Hinata no me dejes… - soltó la mano de ésta y corrió hacia la puerta - ¡¡DOCTOR!!, ¡¡ENFERMERA!!

La enfermera llegó primero…

- Sr. Hiashi, le pido que se retire por favor – pidió la enfermera

- NO, no puedo dejar a mi hija – dijo con rabia

- lo siento pero tiene que dejar al médico hacer su trabajo – dijo la enfermera que junto con otra lograron sacarlo de la habitación.

**Con Sakura…**

Fue corriendo con los ramos de flores aun en sus manos, ¡Diablos! Tendría que pasar a la floristería para que Ino guardara los ramos, bueno si es que aun servían para algo, suspiró, entró a la tienda desesperada.

- ¡¡INO, INO!! – gritó la pelirosa

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿se murió alguien? – dijo la rubia, pero al darse cuenta de la cara de tristeza de su amiga se disculpó – lo siento Sakura ¿Qué pasa? – dijo preocupada

- Por donde empiezo – suspiró – antes que nada necesito que guardes estos ramos – dijo pasándole los ramos que habían comprado momentos antes

- No sé qué pasa, pero por tu cara me dice que nada bueno ¿tiene que ver con Hinata? – dijo algo melancólica

- No, es mucho peor es… Naruto, ¡Rayos! Tengo que ir a avisarle a Iruka- sensei lo que pasó – salió corriendo

- ¡¡Sakura espérame!! – gritó Ino mientras guardaba las flores, luego salió corriendo para alcanzarla – _vaya si que corre rápido la frente de marquesina –_ pensaba Ino

Ino llegó pronto al lado de Sakura quien se encontraba con Iruka contándole lo sucedido

- Iruka- sensei, yo… - le costaba trabajo decirlo – viene a avisarte que Naruto fue atropellado – lo dijo a una velocidad impresionante

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – gritaron Iruka e Ino

- van con Kiba en una ambulancia camino al hospital – terminó de decir la Haruno

- Naruto… – aun no lo asimilaba, pero de pronto – tenemos que irnos ya al hospital de Konoha – dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos

- ya vamos – dijo Ino con tono eufórico pero a la vez preocupado

Los tres corrieron en dirección al hospital, lo más rápido que sus piernas l es permitieron

**Con Kiba… **

Iban camino al hospital (Akamaru los seguía corriendo), no había mucha lejanía de éste, así que pronto llegarían. Naruto escuchaba a los paramédicos decir…

- Hay que detener la hemorragia – decía uno de los paramédicos mientras curaba la herida que Naruto tenía en la cabeza

- Dame unas gasas y alcohol – decía otro mientras una joven le pasaba el implemento

Mientras Kiba veía la escena no dejaba de pensar en Hinata, en Naruto, ¿por qué diablos el destino hacía esto? Alejar a dos personas que se aman sinceramente, sí porque Naruto aunque fuese un idiota la amaba y él (Kiba) se dio cuenta

de eso,_ "cuídala…¡Diablos Naruto!, ¿por qué hablas como si te fueses a…?, Nooooo, Naruto no se deja vencer tan fácilmente"._

Mientras estaba pensando llegaron al hospital, bajaron a Naruto inconsciente en la camilla, mientras que Kiba y Akamaru corrían detrás de las enfermeras y paramédicos que empujaban la camilla llevando el suero, entre otras cosas., llegaron a una puerta pero Kiba no pudo cruzarla ya que una enfermera le habló…

- lo siento chico, pero no puedes entrar ahí, es la sala de urgencias, tendrás que esperar – dijo calmada

- ¿esperar?, ¡¿ESPERAR?!, eso es lo único que he hecho desde que estoy aquí – reclamó Kiba

- calma Kiba – dijo una pelirosa

- ¡Sakura! – dijo el ojinegro y miró a quien venía con la susodicha – ¿Ino?, ¿Iru-Iruka- sensei? – dijo incrédulo – yo… no pude… ayudarlo – decía mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y Akamaru lamía su mano derecha

- le palmeó la espalda – tranquilo Kiba… sígueme – dijo el mayor (Iruka) para ir a la sala de espera

Todos estaban llorando, lamentándose por Hinata. Sakura hizo que el Inuzuka se sentara para explicarle la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – dijo triste y curioso

- veras Kiba – lo llamó preocupada, eso no era nada bueno, suspiró – Hinata… ella está en una situación crítica, dicen los médicos que si no encuentran un trasplante en menos de veinticuatro horas ella… morirá – dijo triste la ojiverde

- no, no es verdad… eso no,… ella estaba bien cuando Naruto la vio – dijo esperanzador

- lo estaba…, pero cuando yo entré a verla sus latidos comenzaron a acelerase de repente y entró en estado crítico – dijo Hiashi con pena

- padre – dijo Hanabi con tristeza – Hinata- onee-chan ¿estará bien verdad?

- Hanabi- san no creo que sea prudente interrumpir a lord Hiashi – dijo Neji llevándose a la susodicha junto a Ten-ten

- pe-pero el médico dijo que le quedaba tiempo…, es decir aun le queda un día ¿no es así? – pregunto confundido y triste

- sí, pero la… naturaleza… hace lo suyo – dijo sollozando la pelirosa que recién se había enterado junto con Ino e Iruka de la situación

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? – dijo de repente Iruka - ¿Dónde está él? – exigió saber el mayor a una enfermera, más ésta no respondió

- él entró a la sala de urgencia…, estaba mal herido e… inconsciente – dijo Kiba con dificultad

- ¿pero cómo? – habló Ino

- Ino no creo que sea el mejor momento para interrogatorios, además Kiba está muy mal como para dar explicaciones – dijo cruzado de brazos el portador del Sharingan

- Sasuke tiene razón es mejor esperar – dijo la ojiverde

Pasaron minutos, horas y no se enteraban de nada, ni siquiera sabían el estado de Naruto y menos el de Hinata, era un situación frustrante, el no saber nada, no poder hacer nada, Sakura estaba dormida en el hombro de Sasuke mientras éste aún seguía despierto por pura voluntad, Hiashi se mantenía despierto bebiendo café, Hanabi dormía en las piernas de Ten-ten mientras esta tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Neji, quien la miraba, se notaba que ella estaba cansada, pero aún así se mantenía con los entreabiertos, Iruka tenía un café en sus manos el cual lo mantenía despierto ante cualquier acontecimiento, Kiba, bueno Kiba se estaba debatiendo entre la realidad y el sueño junto a Akamaru.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en dos salas distintas dos jóvenes se debatían entre la vida y la muerte. A Hinata lograron estabilizarla, pero aun corría riesgos si no encontraban un donador, mientras que en la sala donde se encontraba Naruto, los enfermeros y enfermaras se agitaban por el estado de este, le dieron una descarga, porque lo estaban perdiendo.

- No responde – dijo uno de los enfermeros

- dame más potencia – ordenó el médico

- listo el _cardiodesfibrilador_ está al máximo – anuncio una de las enfermeras

El médico comenzó a contar 1, 2,3 dio una descarga, pero Naruto no reaccionó, otra vez 1, 2,3 dio otra descarga y nada, lo habían perdido, lamentablemente Naruto había muerto.

_______________________________ººº**En otra parte del universo paraleloººº____________________________**

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo una confundida Hinata

- Hinata ¿tú qué haces aquí? – dijo dudoso y preocupado Naruto

- ¿Aquí?, ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mirando a todos lados, pero lo único que veía eran nubes blancas

- Esto es el cielo Hinata, y tú no deberías estar aquí – dijo enojado el rubio

- ¿De qué hablas Naruto- kun? – pregunto con duda y sorpresa en su voz

- Veras cuando te mueres vas al cielo o al infierno se… - fue interrumpido por la Hyuuga

- Si lo sé Naruto- kun – hizo una pausa – o sea que… tú y yo… ¿morimos? – preguntó melancólica la chica

- No, solo yo, tú tienes que seguir viviendo Hina- chan – dijo decidido el chico

- Pero… Naruto- kun yo… no puedo vivir sin ti – dijo poniéndose a llorar la ojiperla

- Hina Hime, no digas eso… y – secó las lágrimas de Hinata – no llores, no soporto que sufras por mi culpa, te he hecho mucho daño y ya has llorado bastante por mi

- pe-pero… yo… te amo Naruto- kun – dijo entre sollozos

- y yo a ti, mi bella Hinata Hime – dijo dulce el chico y la abrazó – prométeme algo Hinata – la miró serio – prométeme que no llorarás más, que vivirás por ti y por mí, además tendrás algo mío dentro de ti que te permitirá vivir, pero no sufras por mi culpa – decía triste el ojiazul

- Naruto- kun yo quiero estar… contigo – decía triste la Hyuuga

_______________________________________ººº**De vuelta a la tierraººº_________________________________**

El médico ya les había anunciado de la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto, todos en la sala lloraban descontrolados por la pérdida de su camarada, compañero y amigo, Akamaru soltó un aullido de dolor por la muerte del chico. Mientras tanto el más cercano a Naruto, Iruka mantenía una conversación con el médico de Naruto.

- Señor Umino por favor – suplicaba el médico

- No, Naruto no puede haber muerto – decía llorando el mayor

- le juro que hicimos lo posible por salvarlo – explicaba el médico

- eso dicen siempre - dijo molesto el sensei

- Señor se hizo lo posible, pero las lesiones del muchacho eran graves – sentenció el doctor

- … - no dijo nada solo lloró

- Señor Iruka, tenemos a otra paciente a punto de morir si no encontramos un donante de hígado, le rogaría que si fuera tan amable de permitirnos, que el chico sea el dador del órgano para salvar a Hyuuga Hinata – anunció el doctor – por favor – lo miró con suplica.

- Está bien…, por lo menos si no pudieron… salvar a … Naruto, salven a su más… preciada… persona – dijo entre sollozos el Umino (este sabía que Naruto amaba a Hinata)

- Muchas gracias Umino Iruka – dijo Hiashi con voz de agradecimiento

- No… es… nada – esto último fue casi inaudible

- Empezaremos la operación de inmediato – dijo el médico para luego retirarse del lugar

Minutos y horas pasaron ya eran las 4:30 a.m Iruka filmó los papeles correspondientes, mientras que los amigos de Hinata esperaban pacientes el final de la operación. Tic-tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac, sonaba el reloj de la sala de espera.

_______________________________ººº**En otra parte del universo paraleloººº____________________________**

- Lo sé Hinata y yo también – hizo una pausa – Hina, yo te amo y no me importa morir, si de eso depende salvarte, TE AMO y jamás te dejaré, estaré contigo siempre.

- Na-Naruto- kun… – trató de no llorar, más no pudo, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su blanco rostro

- Hina Hime, no llores – tomó el mentón de la chica y la miró a los ojos – hay algo que debo hacer antes de que te vayas – diciendo esto último acercó su rostro al de ella besándola, para sorpresa de Hinata

- … - no dijo nada y correspondió el beso, los labios del rubio eran suaves, dulces y el beso era tierno, pero lleno de sentimientos.

- Hinata ahora debes irte, abajo te esperan, sé que no será fácil, pero se feliz y cuando lo hayas sido, yo te iré a buscar – dijo serio el portador del Kyubi

- te esperaré Naruto- kun – dijo para dejarse arrastrar hasta su cuerpo

_______________________________________ººº**De vuelta a la tierraººº_________________________________**

"_Qué diablos estará pasando con Hinata, y Naruto diablos ese baka dejó sola a Hinata aaaaaahhhh "_

- Oye perro sarnoso – dijo un conocido

- _"No puede ser ahora escucho voces" – _dijo el chico perro

- ¡Idiota no estás escuchando voces! – irritado el Uzumaki

- _"¿Na-Naruto?, ¿eres… tú?" –_ dijo incrédulo

- ¡Claro que soy yo!–dijo ya enojado y apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar

- _"¿qué haces en mi mente?" – _le dijo al chico rubio

- ¡Ah!, sí… eso ; p – dijo pasando las manos por detrás de su cabeza y sacándole la lengua – venía a despedirme – dijo zorrudo

-_ "¿Despedirte?, ¡que despedirte ni que nada!, ahora que estas aquí tienes que explicarme ¡¡¿Por qué DIABLOS te rendiste?!!" – _dijo decidido y serio el chico de marcas en la cara

- ¡¿cómo quieres que quede vivo después de eso?! – dijo el rubio refiriéndose a la herida en su cabeza – estaría demente si eligiera quedarme en coma antes de salvar a Hinata ¿no crees? – preguntó con ironía

- _"bueno si, pero…"_- dijo serio afirmó el ojinegro

- nada de peros perro tonto – dijo el rubio – ahora escúchame bien, tú serás el encargado de cuidar a Hinata, se que la amas y espero que ella te aprenda a amar a ti.

-_"Naruto… yo… está bien, pero no te dudo que ella llegue a sentir por mí lo que siente por ti" – _habló chico perro

- Sólo quiero que me prometas algo – dijo mirándolo con decisión

- _"¿qué?, prometo que lo haré"_ – dijo acercado su rostro al del rubio

- quiero pensar que, ¡no! – se corrigió el chico – quiero que me prometas que cuidarás a Hinata como si tu vida dependiera de ello, que no la dejes sola, que la ayudaras a superar las cosas y que la harás feliz sin importar nada ¿en-ten-di-do? – dijo zorrudo Naruto

- _"Sí, Naruto lo haré y no te preocupes yo la ayudaré siempre" _– dijo con entusiasmo

- confío en ti…, pero ya tengo que irme Kiba – dijo el ojiazul

- _"espera… ¿y Hinata?" _– dijo un preocupado Inuzuka

- Ella está bien, adiós… te vigilaré Kiba Inuzuka – dijo, para luego perderse hasta desaparecer

- _"Adiós Naruto "Baka" Uzumaki" –_ dijo con melancolía y con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Kiba, despierta – dijo la pelirosa - ¡despierta Kiba! – dijo algo irritada y lo golpeó en la cabeza

- ¿qué yo no maté a nadie?, ¿Sakura? – dijo algo confundido

- no, soy blanca nieves – dijo con tono de burla – si Kiba soy yo Sakura Haruno

- Sakura ¿qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es… NARUTO – dijo exaltado el ojiazul

- Sí Kiba, él murió – dijo con tristeza Sakura

- No, no es eso, lo vi…, en mis sueños – dijo confundido el chico

- ¿De qué rayos hablas Kiba? – dijo exaltada y confundida la Haruno

- no me hagas caso Sakura, debe haber sido el café – dijo Kiba dejando a Sakura con la duda

Eran las 6:30 a.m todos tomaban café como locos para controlar el sueños, el médico de Hinata salió al poco tiempo

- Familiares de Hyuuga Hinata – llamó el doctor

- ¿Si doctor?, ¿Cómo esta mi hija? – preguntó Hiashi con preocupación

- La operación fue un éxito, su hija se está recuperando satisfactoriamente – dijo alegre

- O sea que ella ¿estará bien? – dijo cambiando su semblante de preocupación a uno de alegría

- Si, en un par de días será dada de alta – sentenció

- ¿Puedo entrar a verla? – preguntó serio

- en un par de horas podrá – anunció

Hiashi no podía con la alegría, su hija se recuperaría, pero a la vez se sentía triste por el hiperactivo chico Naruto, le agradecía el hecho de que salvará a su hija, pero no soportaba el precio que pagó por ello… la muerte.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Naruto:** ¡aaaaaaahhh! Otra vez dejando a medias las cosas.

**Uzumaki zoe:** no es cierto (inflo las mejillas)

**Naruto:** bueno si, pero no contestaste mi pregunta ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **Naruto, acaso dudas de que yo te considero el guapo más guapo de toda Konoha

**Naruto: **es que uno nunca sabe u.u (se encoje de hombros)

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¡claro que eres el guapo más guapo de toda Konoha!

**Naruto: **gracias, lo sabía (levanta su mano en señal de victoria)

**Uzumaki zoe: **aunque… (dedo en el mentón para pensar)

**Naruto: **aunque… ¿qué zoe? (me mira como interrogándome)

**Uzumaki zoe: **nada, nada (me hago la desentendida)

**Naruto: **como que NADA ibas a decir algo ¬ ¬, anda ¡dilo!

**Uzumaki zoe: **te lo diré… el día en que los cerdos vuelen (oing oing pasa un cerdo volando)

**Naruto: **ahí va uno (señala al cerdito)

**Uzumaki zoe:** O_o tiene que ser broma (incrédula)

**Naruto:** no lo es así que dime, dime, dime

**Uzumaki zoe:**__te lo diré en el próximo capítulo

**Uzumaki zoe:**__despidámonos__

**Naruto y Uzumaki zoe: **adiós! a todos y Esperamos sus reviews

Agradecemos los reviews de: **F.Y.K****, ****Skuld Dark****, ****Heero Kusanagi**, **Hanabi Sarutobi****, ****Lolo18** y **a todos los que leen este fic y a los que no lo leen también xD.**


	7. final 1:Chapter 6

Acá les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste y si no aceptaré sus criticas

Nota de la autora: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** un genio que se me adelantó xD Naruto no me pertenece T.T porque si me perteneciera ya hubiese hecho varias cosillas xD

Un NaruxHina

**Uzumaki zoe: **aquí estoy de nuevo

**Naruto: **no me contestaste en el otro capítulo así que hazlo ahora (brazos cruzados y mirada penetrante)

**Uzumaki zoe: **Ok, pero tú asumes las consecuencias de mis palabras ¿está bien?

**Naruto: **sí, sí, como digas, dime que era ese aunque ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **mmm… aunque tú eres el más lindo de todo el mundo ninja jejejeje (risa nerviosa)

**Naruto: **no te creo ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno, lo que iba a decir era que tú eres el más guapo de toda Konoha, aunque muchos no piensen lo mismo

**Naruto:** ¿cómo quiénes? (interrogante)

**Uzumaki zoe: **te lo digo después del capítulo, te lo prometo

**Naruto:** Ok, Ok (se rinde)

**Uzumaki zoe y Naruto:** aquí comienza el último capítulo del final 1 espero que les gusten n.n

**Una triste despedida**

**Capítulo 6 final 1- ¿Qué haremos ahora?**

Hiashi no podía con la alegría, su hija se recuperaría, pero a la vez se sentía triste por el Inuzuka, le agradecía el hecho de que salvará a su hija, pero no soportaba el precio que pagó por ello… la muerte.

**Hora después…**

Hiashi esperó hasta las 5:30 p.m para poder ver a su hija. Entró en la misma sala que la vez anterior, otra vez el sonido del cardioscopio (creo que se llama así??) era normal, se había estabilizado aunque aun no despertaba ya no tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta, lo cual era un milagro, eso significaba que su mejoría era notable.

- Hinata, hija – tomo su mano – despierta por favor, para irnos a casa y… - Hinata comenzó a hablar dormida

- Na-Naruto-kun, Na-Naruto- kun – no sabía que tenía ese chico, pero le hacía bien estar con él, pero ¿cómo le explicaría lo que pasó?

- Hija despierta, despierta por favor – suplicaba Hiashi, no sabía qué hacer, entonces fue a buscar a Sakura

**Mientras tanto en la sala de espera… **

Un chico de marcas rojas en la cara se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala poniendo nervioso a su amigo.

- Quiero verla, quiero verla, quiero… - decía impaciente el Inuzuka

- Kiba, quédate quieto, o si no te echarán – decía el chico de la capucha

- Pero Shino yo quiero… - fue interrumpido

- Si lo sé verla, pero tendrás que esperar – dijo Shino cruzando los brazos

- Esperar, esperar ¡esa palabra esta en todos lados! – dijo exaltado el chico perro

- ¡Sakura! – la llamó Hiashi – quiero que vayas a ver a Hinata

- Si, Hiashi- sama – asintió la pelirosa para luego ir tras la enfermera que salió junto con Hiashi

Sakura llegó a la habitación de Hinata la vio por primera vez en la camilla (ahora no traía la máscara que le daba oxígeno y el número de mangueras había disminuido). Se acercó a Hinata quien parecía sumida en el mundo de los sueños y tomó su mano.

- Hinata cuanto daría por verte despertar, para contarte las muchas cosas que han pasado – dijo con melancolía la Haruno

- Hinata, despierta por favor – decía con suplica – despierta amiga

- ¿Na-Naruto- kun? – pregunto aun dormida la ojiperla

- Hina- chan soy yo Sakura – dijo preocupada la ojiverde

- Sakura- chan yo… yo– trató de hablar Hinata, pero fue interrumpida

- Hinata yo tengo que decirte algo importante – dijo Sakura a su amiga semiconsciente – abre tus ojos por favor Hina – con mirada y tono suplicante.

Hinata poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada verde jade de Sakura su amiga, poco a poco asimiló que ella estaba ahí, definitivamente el color había vuelto al rostro de la Hyuuga.

- Hina- chan despertaste – dijo abrazándola con delicadeza y ternura

- Sakura- chan… ¿de verdad eres tú? – mirándola con duda

- ¡Claro que soy yo Hina- chan! – dijo la chica de cabello rosa

- Sakura- chan, yo… - fue interrumpida

- no digas nada Hinata, la que debe hablar soy yo – Hinata la miro con una mezcla de atención y confusión – Hinata- chan esto lo dejo Naruto para ti – dijo la chica mostrando la variedad de flores que el rubio había comprado – él Hinata Naruto, dio su vida para salvarte, él tuvo un accidente y por él es que tu estas viva – Sakura vio a la chica llorar.

- Na-Naruto- kun – dijo llorando la ojiperla

- él escogió las flores en muestra de su amor hacia ti– dijo algo triste la ojiverde

- …– solo lloraba, sabía bien el significado de cada una, Sakura le había enseñado tiempo atrás el "lenguaje de las flores"

- ¿Hina- chan? – llamaba a su amiga – no debí haberte dicho todo esto – suspiró – pero soy tu amiga y sé que debes saberlo – dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la peliazul

- Sa-Sakura- chan – dijo con dificultad la ojiperla – Na-Naruto- kun… él… me pidió… algo... y… yo debo hacerlo para que él venga por mí

- ¿? – dejó confundida a la Haruno

Aun seguían conversando cuando una enfermera habló

- Señorita Hinata, veo que ya despertó– habló con alegría - ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó la chica al ver las lágrimas en la cara de la Hyuuga.

- Na-nada, no p-pasa, n-nada – terminó por decir Hinata

- No se preocupen – dijo al ver a Sakura – vengo a chequear el estado de salud de la Señorita Hyuuga, aunque creo que está mejor – dijo la enfermera mirando a la chica pelirosa

- Las dejo solas – dijo la Haruno mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- No es necesario que se vaya Señorita Haruno – la enfermera ya conocía a la mencionada – creo que es mejor que se quede con ella un rato más.

- Bueno, si Hinata quiere – miró a la aludida quien solo asintió.

- Bueno muchachas, yo tengo que ver a otros pacientes, avisaré al doctor que despertó Señorita Hyuuga, con su permiso – se excusó y salió de la habitación dejándolas solas nuevamente.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, se sentía mal porque el amor de su vida ya no estaría con ella, no compartirían momentos con él, pero si sabía que Kiba era su fiel amigo la ayudaría.

- Hina- chan no llores, que me pones triste a mí – dijo la ojiverde abrazándola, ella también lloró, por el dolor de Hinata y por el dolor que le causaba la muerte de su hiperactivo amigo Naruto.

Cuando terminaron de llorar abrazadas la uno a la otra, la enfermera llego dándole aviso a Sakura de que el tiempo de la visita había acabado. Sakura se despidió de Hinata y le dejó las flores en un florero (valga la redundancia) con agua.

**Dos días más tarde…**

Hinata salió del hospital llevando las flores que su amado Naruto y su amigo Kiba le compraron días antes (que flores más resistentes xD) sus amigos y familiares celebraban, pero lo más que le apenaba era el hecho de que ese día se llevaría a cabo el funeral de Naruto.

Todos los conocidos del rubio estaban presentes, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los más cercanos, sobre todo mujeres. Cuando finalizo la ceremonia Sakura llamo a Hinata para acompañarla y Kiba estaba con ellas.

**Lo que aconteció años después…**

Kiba y Hinata se casaron tres años y medio después de lo sucedido, sin oposición del clan Hyuuga, la ceremonia se realizó el día del cumpleaños de Naruto (así se lo había pedido él a Kiba en uno de sus tantos sueños), todos los amigos y familia de la pareja estuvo presente en el evento.

A los dos y medio de casados tuvieron su primer hijo Naruto un chico de ojos perlados, cabello castaño y despeinado, era idéntico a su padre en la actitud cuando Naruto cumplió seis años tuvieron a la segunda y la más pequeña Ayame era la imagen de su madre ojos negros, cabello azulado con reflejos castaños pero con la personalidad de ambos padres.

Todos los años visitaban la tumba de Naruto, llevándole flores, remolinos entre otras cosas, la visitaban en el 10 de Octubre (cumpleaños de Naruto), el día de su muerte, navidades, años nuevos, en fin nunca olvidarían lo que hizo y sobre todo Kiba por confiarle a él y no a otra persona.

Y Akamaru, bueno Akamaru se quedó junto a Kiba y Hinata, después de unos 3 años tuvo una camada de unos 5 cachorros, los cuales jugaban con los pequeños Inuzukas corriendo, mordiendo lo que se movía.

Hinata era feliz a su manera, pero lo era, se casó, hizo su vida como Naruto se lo pidió.

Los años pasaron para ambos y Hinata esperaba con ansias su reencuentro con Naruto. Un día mientras ésta dormía (ya tenía 89 años) su amor apareció

- Hinata Hime – llamó el rubio

- Naruto- kun – se sonrojó

- tú no cambias Hina- chan, he venido por ti, como lo prometí hace tiempo – aclaró el rubio

- cumplí mi promesa Naruto- Kun – sentenció la Hyuuga

- Hinata, toma mi mano – dijo extendiendo su mano

- s-si Naruto- kun – tomó la mano del susodicho

Y así ambos ascendieron al cielo, para estar juntos, juntos para siempre y por siempre

*** Fin ***

**Naruto:** te quedo bien

**Uzumaki zoe:** solo bien, ¿nada más? (cruzo los brazos e inflo las mejillas)

**Naruto:** bueno si, pero no contestaste ¿Quiénes son? ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **que rápido cambias de tema ¬ ¬

**Naruto: **es un don (mirada de orgullo con lágrimas)

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¡sí, claro! ¬ ¬

**Naruto: **no te desvíes del tema zoe y dime

**Uzumaki zoe: **me extraña que no sepas que tu amigo Sasuke, Kiba, bueno la mayoría no piensa eso

**Naruto: **mmm…

**Uzumaki zoe: **aunque ya no le des más vuelta al asunto

**Naruto: **bueno, bueno

**Uzumaki zoe: **espero que el final les haya gustado n.n

**Naruto: **y si no pueden dejar sus reclamos en el sigte correo: sole_sr_

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¿Qué haces? (irritada)

**Naruto:** doy tu correo para los reclamos ¡de veras!

**Uzumaki zoe:**__no tienes derecho (enojada)

**Naruto:**__bueno, ya termina el drama, no es para tanto y continúa con el final 2 (se encoje de hombros)

**Uzumaki zoe:**__despidámonos__

**Naruto y Uzumaki zoe: **¡Adiós! a todos y Esperamos sus reviews

**Agradecemos** **a todos los que leen este fic y a los que no lo leen también xD.**


	8. final 2:Chapter 5

Acá les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste y si no aceptaré sus criticas

Nota de la autora: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** un genio que se me adelantó xD Naruto no me pertenece T.T porque si me perteneciera ya hubiese hecho varias cosillas xD

Un NaruxHina

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno ya terminé el primer final, espero que les haya gustado n.n

**Naruto: **y si no les gusto reclamen ¡de veras!

**Uzumaki zoe: **sí, como tú ya diste mi correo ¬ ¬ (falso enojo)

**Naruto: **tengo que hacerlo o ¿quieres quedarte sin lectores?

**Uzumaki zoe: **¡claro que no!, está bien lo acepto fue buena idea ; )

**Naruto: **vez, te lo dije (victorioso)

**Uzumaki zoe: **¿vas a seguir hablando o vas a presentar el capítulo? ¬ ¬

**Naruto:** si, tenemos que presentarlo los dos ¿recuerdas?

**Uzumaki zoe: **si como digas Naruto- kun n.n

**Uzumaki zoe y Naruto:** aquí comienza el penúltimo capítulo del final 2 disfrútenlo n.n

**Una triste despedida**

**Capítulo 5 final 2- No mueras… por favor**

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no logro escuchar el sonido de la bocina de un camión que se acercaba a gran velocidad y no tenía intención de frenar.

Naruto solo logró escuchar a Kiba y a Sakura gritarle…

- ¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¡CUIDADO!! – gritaron Sakura y Kiba

El aludido miró a la dirección del camión quiso moverse, pero sus piernas no se los permitieron, escuchó un ladrido y seguido de eso…

- ¡¡NARUTO BAKA CUIDADO!! – gritó el Inuzuka, seguido de eso empujo al rubio hacia la acera

- KIBA ¡¡¿QUE HACES?!! – gritó la pelirosa

- KIBA ¡¡NOOOOOO!! – gritó el ojiazul al ver como su amigo era lanzado lejos por el impacto

Ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia donde se encontraba tirado Kiba y a su lado su fiel compañero quien lamía la sangre de éste.

- Kiba… estúpido – decía entre lágrimas Naruto

- Ki-Kiba… ¡KIBAAAA! – gritó llorando Sakura

- Na-Naruto… – el Inuzuka apenas si podía hablar

- baka ¿por… qué?... ¿POR QUÉ? – preguntaba el rubio, mientras sus lágrimas caían en la cara del chico perro.

- Na-ru-to… ella te… necesita cof… cof… cui… cof… dala – decía mientras tocía sangre

- ¡¡TONTO ELLA TAMBIÉN TE NECESITA!! – gritaba el ojiazul aun llorando

Mientras Kiba hablaba con Naruto, el chofer del camión llamó a la ambulancia y se bajó del vehículo para ver la gravedad del asunto, y vaya que era grave, él joven estaba tirado a unos metros del camión, sangrando de quien sabe que parte, un charco de sangre en el piso, en otras palabras una escena terrible. La ambulancia no tardo en llegar debido a la cercanía que tenía el hospital con el lugar del accidente.

Güiu- güiu - güiu (sonido de ambulancia xD)

La ambulancia se estacionó, os paramédicos sacaron la camilla, para subir a un agonizante Kiba a ésta, lo subieron a la ambulancia, le colocaron suero.

- Solo uno de ustedes puede subir – dijo uno de los paramédicos mirando a Naruto y a Sakura

- Naruto, es mejor snif… que vayas tú… con él – decía la ojiverde entre sollozos

- Esta bien Sakura, ¿tú qué… harás? – dijo triste y a la vez preocupado

- Tendré que ir a la casa de Kiba,… para avisarles de lo… sucedido – su tono era triste, melancólico y preocupado

- Bueno hay que irnos – dijo el paramédico

- Está bien, nos… vemos Sakura – dijo el rubio subiéndose a la ambulancia

**En el hospital…**

**8:30 p.m**

Hiashi había entrado a ver a su hija, al verla así con todas esos tubos por su cuerpo esa máquina que le indicaba el latir del corazón de Hinata bip… bip…bip…

Se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar llorar, llorar de rabia, impotencia, de rabia contra él mismo por haberla tratado tan mal durante años, porque ella a pesar de todo siempre lo quiso…

- ¡Oh!, Hinata pequeña – tomo la mano de Hinata entre la suya – por favor… lucha por tu vida – decía el Hyuuga entre sollozos

- Hinata por favor no… mueras – le costaba decir esa palabra – eres demasiado importante para todos y… para mí también – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, como odiaba que ella estuviese hay pagando por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho.

- Hinata… yo debería estar en tu lugar, porque… yo he sido el demonio del clan Hyuuga, y tú… tú sólo has sido un ángel… - rompió en llanto – mi… ángel

De pronto el sonido de la máquina empezó a hacerse más frecuente bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip

- Hinata no me dejes… - soltó la mano de ésta y corrió hacia la puerta - ¡¡DOCTOR!!, ¡¡ENFERMERA!!

La enfermera llegó primero…

- Sr. Hiashi, le pido que se retire por favor – pidió la enfermera

- NO, no puedo dejar a mi hija – dijo con rabia

- lo siento pero tiene que dejar al médico hacer su trabajo – dijo la enfermera que junto con otra lograron sacarlo de la habitación.

**Con Sakura…**

Fue corriendo con los ramos de flores aun en sus manos, ¡Diablos! Tendría que pasar a la floristería para que Ino guardara los ramos, bueno si es que aun servían para algo, suspiró, entró a la tienda desesperada.

- ¡¡INO, INO!! – gritó la pelirosa

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿se murió alguien? – dijo la rubia, pero al darse cuenta de la cara de tristeza de su amiga se disculpó – lo siento Sakura ¿Qué pasa? – dijo preocupada

- por donde empiezo – suspiró – antes que nada necesito que guardes estos ramos – dijo pasándole los ramos que habían comprado momentos antes

- no sé qué pasa, pero por tu cara me dice que nada bueno ¿tiene que ver con Hinata? – dijo algo melancólica

- no, es mucho peor es Kiba ¡Rayos! Tengo que ir a su casa para avisarle a Hana lo que pasó – salió corriendo

- ¡¡Sakura espérame!! – gritó Ino mientras guardaba las flores, luego salió corriendo para alcanzarla – _vaya si que corre rápido –_ pensaba Ino

Ino llegó pronto al lado de Sakura quien se encontraba con Hana contándole lo sucedido

- Hana, yo… - le costaba trabajo decirlo – viene a avisarte que Kiba fue atropellado – lo dijo a una velocidad impresionante

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – gritaron Hana e Ino

- van con Naruto en una ambulancia camino al hospital – terminó de decir la Haruno

- Kiba… hermano – aun no lo asimilaba, pero de pronto – tenemos que irnos ya al hospital de Konoha – dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos

- ya vamos – dijo Ino con tono eufórico pero a la vez preocupado

Las tres chicas corrieron en dirección al hospital, lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron

**Con Naruto… **

Iban camino al hospital (Akamaru los seguía), corriendo no había mucha lejanía de éste, así que pronto llegarían. Naruto escuchaba a los paramédicos decir…

- Hay que detener la hemorragia – decía uno de los paramédicos mientras curaba la herida que Kiba tenía en la cabeza

- Dame unas gasas – decía otro mientras una joven le pasaba el implemento

Mientras Naruto veía la escena no dejaba de pensar en Hinata, en Kiba, ¿por qué diablos el destino hacía esto?

"_cuídala, ella te necesita, cuídala, ella te necesita… ¡Diablos Kiba!, ¿por qué hablas como si te fueses a…?, Nooooo, Naruto deja de pensar estupideces"._

Mientras estaba pensando llegaron al hospital, bajaron a Kiba inconsciente en la camilla, mientras que Naruto corría detrás de las enfermeras y paramédicos que empujaban la camilla llevando el suero, entre otras cosas., llegaron a una puerta pero Naruto no pudo cruzarla ya que una enfermera le habló…

- lo siento chico, pero no puedes entrar ahí, es la sala de urgencias, tendrás que esperar – dijo calmada

- ¿esperar?, ¡¡COMO DIABLOS QUIERE QUE ESPERE, MI AMIGO ESTA MAL Y LA MUJER QUE AMO TAMBIÉN!! Y usted me dice que tengo que ¡¿ESPERAR?!.

- calma Naruto – dijo un pelinegro

- ¡Sasuke! – dijo el ojiazul y abrazo a su amigo – Ki-Kiba… me salvó la… vida – comenzó a llorar – yo… tengo la culpa de… todo – no paraba de llorar

- le palmeó la espalda – tranquilo baka… sígueme – dijo para ir a la sala de espera

Todos estaban llorando, lamentándose por Hinata. Sasuke hizo que el rubio se sentara para explicarle la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – dijo triste y curioso

- veras Naruto – lo llamó por su nombre, eso no era nada bueno, suspiró – Hinata… ella está en una situación crítica, dicen los médicos que si no encuentran un trasplante en menos de veinticuatro horas ella… morirá – dijo serio el Uchiha

- no, no es verdad… eso no,… ella estaba bien – dijo esperanzador

- lo estaba…, pero cuando yo entré a verla sus latidos comenzaron a acelerase de repente y entró en estado crítico – dijo Hiashi con pena

- padre – dijo Hanabi con tristeza – Hinata- onee-chan ¿estará bien verdad?

- Hanabi- san no creo que sea prudente interrumpir a lord Hiashi – dijo Neji llevándose a la susodicha junto a Ten-ten

- pe-pero el médico dijo que le quedaba tiempo…, es decir aun le queda un día ¿no es así? – pregunto confundido y triste

- sí, pero la… naturaleza… hace lo suyo – dijo jadeando la pelirosa que recién llegaba junto con Ino y Hana

- ¿Dónde está Kiba? – dijo tomando al ojiazul por los hombros - ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – exigió saber la Inuzuka mayor

- el entró a la sala de urgencia…, estaba mal herido e… inconsciente – dijo Naruto con dificultad

- ¿pero cómo? – habló Ino

- Ino no creo que sea el mejor momento para interrogatorios, además Naruto está muy mal como para dar explicaciones – dijo cruzado de brazos el portador del Sharingan

- Sasuke tiene razón es mejor esperar – dijo la ojiverde

Pasaron minutos, horas y no se enteraban de nada, ni siquiera sabían el estado de Kiba y menos el de Hinata, era un situación frustrante, el no saber nada, no poder hacer nada, Sakura estaba dormida en el hombro de Sasuke mientras éste aún seguía despierto por pura voluntad, Hiashi se mantenía despierto bebiendo café, Hanabi dormía en las piernas de Ten-ten mientras esta tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Neji, quien la miraba, se notaba que ella estaba cansada, pero aún así se mantenía con los entreabiertos, Hana tenía un café en sus manos el cual la mantenía despierta ante cualquier acontecimiento, Naruto, bueno Naruto se estaba debatiendo entre la realidad y el sueño.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en dos salas distintas dos jóvenes se debatían entre la vida y la muerte. A Hinata lograron estabilizarla, pero aun corría riesgos si no encontraban un donador, mientras que en la sala donde se encontraba Kiba, los enfermeros y enfermaras se agitaban por el estado de este, le dieron una descarga, porque lo estaban perdiendo.

- No responde – dijo uno de los enfermeros

- dame más potencia – ordenó el médico

- listo el _cardiodesfibrilador_ está al máximo – anuncio una de las enfermeras

El médico comenzó a contar 1, 2,3 dio una descarga, pero Kiba no reaccionó, otra vez 1, 2,3 dio otra descarga y nada, lo habían perdido, lamentablemente Kiba había muerto.

_______________________________ººº**En otra parte del universo paraleloººº____________________________**

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo una confundida Hinata

- Hinata ¿tú qué haces aquí? – dijo dudoso y preocupado Kiba

- ¿Aquí?, ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mirando a todos lados, pero lo único que veía eran nubes blancas

- Esto es el cielo Hinata, y tú no deberías estar aquí – dijo enojado el Inuzuka

- ¿De qué hablas Kiba- kun? – pregunto con duda y sorpresa en su voz

- Veras cuando te mueres vas al cielo o al infierno se… - fue interrumpido por la Hyuuga

- Si lo sé Kiba- kun – hizo una pausa – o sea que… tú y yo… ¿morimos? – preguntó melancólica la chica

- No, solo yo, tú tienes toda tu vida por delante junto a Naruto – dijo decidido el chico

- No entiendo Kiba- kun – dijo muy confundida

- Digamos que tú aun estas en lista de espera, debes volver a tu cuerpo – dijo más decidido que antes

_______________________________________ººº**De vuelta a la tierraººº_________________________________**

El médico ya les había anunciado de la muerte de Inuzuka Kiba, todos en la sala lloraban descontrolados por la pérdida de su camarada y amigo, Akamaru soltó un aullido de dolor por la muerte de su amo. Mientras tanto la hermana de Kiba, Hana mantenía una conversación con el médico de Kiba.

- Señorita Inuzuka por favor – suplicaba el médico

- No, mi hermano no puede haber muerto – decía llorando la mayor

- le juro que hicimos lo posible por salvarlo – explicaba el médico

- eso dicen siempre - dijo molesta Hana

- Señorita se hizo lo posible, pero las lesiones del muchacho eran graves – sentenció el doctor

- … - no dijo nada solo lloró

- Señorita Hana, tenemos a otra paciente a punto de morir si no encontramos un donante de hígado, le rogaría que si fuera tan amable de permitirnos, que su hermano sea el dador del órgano para salvar a Hyuuga Hinata – anunció el doctor – por favor – la miró con suplica.

- Está bien…, por lo menos si no pudieron… salvar a mi… hermano, salven a su más… querida… amiga – dijo entre sollozos la Inuzuka

- Muchas gracias Inuzuka Hana – dijo Hiashi con voz de agradecimiento

- No… es… nada – esto último fue casi inaudible

- Empezaremos la operación de inmediato – dijo el médico para luego retirarse del lugar

Minutos y horas pasaron ya eran las 4:30 a.m Hana filmó los papeles correspondientes mientras que los amigos de Hinata esperaban pacientes el final de la operación. Tic-tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac, sonaba el reloj de la sala de espera.

_______________________________ººº**En otra parte del universo paraleloººº____________________________**

- ¿De qué hablas Kiba? – parecía no entender español

- No te explicaré nada más, así que ahora yo debo hacer algo antes de entrar por esa puerta – dijo señalando una puerta con rejas dorada enorme.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hinata curiosa

- Nada que tú puedas saber, nos vemos – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios – ahora ve y ¡despierta!

- ¡¿Queeeeeee?! – dijo mientras fue jalada de vuelta a la tierra

_______________________________________ººº**De vuelta a la tierraººº_________________________________**

"_¡Desesperante!, ese maldito sonido, ¿por qué no le pegan un balazo a ese relojito del demonio?, maldigo la hora en que Kiba me salvó, yo soy el que debería haber muerto, no él, porque él no tenía nada que ver, ¿por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que salvarme?, ¡DEMONIOS!, ¿cómo estará mi Hinata?, mi pobre Hina Hime"_

- Oye baka – dijo un conocido

- _"No puede ser ahora escucho voces" – _dijo el ojiazul

- ¡Idiota no estás escuchando voces! – irritado el Inuzuka

- _"¿Ki-Kiba?, ¿eres… tú?" –_ dijo incrédulo

- Claro que soy yo ¡usuratonkachi! –dijo ya enojado

- _"Oye primero no le quites la frase a Sasuke y segundo ¿qué haces en mi mente?" – _le dijo al chico de las marcas en la cara.

- ¡Ah!, sí… eso ; p – dijo pasando las manos por detrás de su cabeza y sacándole la lengua – venía a despedirme – dijo el chico

-_ "¿Despedirte?, ¡que despedirte ni que ocho cuartos!, ahora que estas aquí tienes que explicarme ¡¡¿Por qué DIABLOS me salvaste?!!" – _dijo decidido y serio el rubio

- Está bien, pero te advierto que me queda poco tiempo – el rubio asintió – veras sé que no soy tu mejor amigo y que a lo mejor no me consideras dentro de tus amigos

- _"Deja de darte vueltas al grano"_ _–_._–_ - dijo serio Naruto

- Ok, te salve, porque tú eres la persona que Hinata más ama en el mundo… y pues… tenía que hacerlo, no importaba lo que pasara, ella te ama lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, y quiero que ella sea feliz con la persona que ama – explico Kiba

-_"Kiba… yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo mal que me porte contigo y quiero que sepas que siempre te consideré mi amigo, aunque yo no demostrara" – habló el portador del Kyubi_

- Sólo quiero que me prometas algo – dijo mirándolo con decisión

- _"¿qué?, prometo que lo haré"_ – dijo acercado su rostro al del Inuzuka

- quiero pensar que salvarte no fue en vano, así que quiero que me prometas que cuidarás a Hinata con tu vida, que no la dejaras sola y que la harás feliz hasta que estén ancianos y mueran por causas naturales ¿en-ten-di-do?

- _"Sí, Kiba y no te preocupes yo la amo de verdad ¡de veras!" _– dijo con entusiasmo

- espero no haberme equivocado, aunque yo confío en ti… tengo que irme Naruto – dijo Kiba

- _"espera… ¿y Hinata?" _– dijo preocupado

- Ella está bien, adiós… te vigilaré Naruto Uzumaki – dijo, para luego perderse hasta desaparecer

- _"Adiós Kiba Inuzuka" –_ dijo con melancolía y con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Naruto, despierta – dijo la pelirosa - ¡despierta Naruto! – dijo algo irritada y lo golpeó en la cabeza

- ¿qué yo no fui?, ¿Sakura? – dijo algo confundido

- no soy el hada de los dientes – dijo con tono de burla – si Naruto soy yo Sakura Haruno

- Sakura ¿qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es… KIBA – dijo exaltado el ojiazul

- Sí Naruto, él murió – dijo con tristeza Sakura

- No, no es eso, lo vi…, en mis sueños – dijo confundido

- ¿De qué rayos hablas Naruto? – dijo exaltada y confundida la Haruno

- no me hagas caso Sakura – dijo Naruto dejando a Sakura con la duda

Eran las 6:30 a.m todos tomaban café como locos para controlar el sueños, el médico de Hinata salió al poco tiempo

- Familiares de Hyuuga Hinata – llamó el doctor

- ¿Si doctor?, ¿Cómo esta mi hija? – preguntó Hiashi con preocupación

- La operación fue un éxito, su hija se está recuperando satisfactoriamente – dijo alegre

- O sea que ella ¿estará bien? – dijo cambiando su semblante de preocupación a uno de alegría

- Si, en un par de días será dada de alta – sentenció

- ¿Puedo entrar a verla? – preguntó serio

- en un par de horas podrá – anunció

Hiashi no podía con la alegría, su hija se recuperaría, pero a la vez se sentía triste por el Inuzuka, le agradecía el hecho de que salvará a su hija, pero no soportaba el precio que pagó por ello… la muerte.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Naruto:** ¡aaaaaaahhh! Porque siempre dejas las medias las cosas.

**Uzumaki zoe:** no lo hago (enojada)

**Naruto:** claro que si ¬ ¬

**Uzumaki zoe: **que no ¬ ¬

**Naruto: **que si y yo siempre gano ¡de veras! *_*

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¡claro! (ironía), de seguro con Sasuke es lo mismo ¿no? ¬ ¬

**Naruto: **bueno… ese… es otro tema y no te desvíes de la conversación

**Uzumaki zoe: **si como no (arqueo una ceja)

**Naruto: **ya basta de tonterías despidámonos

**Uzumaki zoe: **oye, la que dice eso soy yo

**Naruto: **como sea

**Uzumaki zoe:**__despidámonos__

**Naruto y Uzumaki zoe: **adiós! a todos y Esperamos sus reviews y agradecemos los reviews


	9. final 2:Chapter 6

Acá les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste y si no aceptaré sus criticas

Nota de la autora: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** un genio que se me adelantó xD Naruto no me pertenece T.T porque si me perteneciera ya hubiese hecho varias cosillas xD

Un NaruxHina

**Uzumaki zoe: **aquí estoy de nuevo

**Naruto: **si, si, no quiero charlar, así que comencemos por favor

**Uzumaki zoe: **Ok, que rápido o_o

**Naruto: **sí, sí, como digas, quiero saber cómo termina todo esto

**Uzumaki zoe: **weno, weno. A la una, a las dos y a las tres

**Uzumaki zoe y Naruto:** aquí comienza el último capítulo del final 2 espero que les gusten n.n

**Una triste despedida**

**Capítulo 6 final 2- después de la tormenta viene la calma**

Hiashi no podía con la alegría, su hija se recuperaría, pero a la vez se sentía triste por el Inuzuka, le agradecía el hecho de que salvará a su hija, pero no soportaba el precio que pagó por ello… la muerte.

**Hora después…**

Hiashi esperó hasta las 5:30 p.m para poder ver a su hija. Entró en la misma sala que la vez anterior, otra vez el sonido del cardioscopio (creo que se llama así??) era normal, se había estabilizado aunque aun no despertaba ya no tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta, lo cual era un milagro, eso significaba que su mejoría era notable.

- Hinata, hija – tomo su mano – despierta por favor, para irnos a casa y… - Hinata comenzó a hablar dormida

- Na-Naruto-kun, Na-Naruto- kun – no sabía que tenía ese chico, pero le hacía bien estar con él.

- Hinata, espera un momento – salió de la habitación de la Hyuuga para hacer lo que él creía correcto… buscar a Naruto

**Mientras tanto en la sala de espera… **

Un chico rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala poniendo nervioso a su amigo.

- Quiero verla, quiero verla, quiero… - decía impaciente el ojiazul

- Naruto baka, quédate quieto – decía el pelinegro

- Pero Sasuke yo quiero… - fue interrumpido

- Si lo sé verla, pero tendrás que esperar – dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos

- Esperar, esperar ¡esa palabra esta en todos lados! – dijo exaltado el hiperactivo

- ¡Naruto! – lo llamó Hiashi – quiero que vayas a ver a Hinata

- Si, Hiashi- sama – asintió el chico para luego ir tras la enfermera que salió junto con Hiashi

Naruto llegó a la habitación de Hinata la vio de nuevo como la primera vez, sólo que ahora no traía esa mascara que le daba oxígeno y el número de mangueras había disminuido. Se acercó a Hinata quien parecía sumida en el mundo de los sueños y tomó su mano.

- Hinata cuanto daría por verte despertar, para decirte a la cara todo lo que siento – dijo con melancolía el chico

- Hime, despierta por favor – decía con suplica – despierta

- ¿Na-Naruto- kun? – pregunto aun dormida la ojiperla

- Hina- chan aquí estoy – dijo preocupado

- Naruto- kun yo… yo _ai shiteru _– dijo Hinata

- Hinata yo también te amo – aclaró Naruto a una Hinata semiconsciente – abre tus ojos por favor Hina – con mirada y tono suplicante.

Hinata poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada azul cielo de Naruto que tanto le gustaba, poco a poco el rubor fue cubriendo sus mejillas, definitivamente adoraba y extrañaba ese sonrojo de la Hyuuga.

- Hina- chan despertaste – dijo abrazándola con delicadeza y ternura

- Naruto- kun… de verdad eres tú – mirándolo con duda

- ¡Claro que soy yo Hina- chan! – dijo apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar (como suele hacerlo en la serie)

- Naruto- kun, yo… - fue interrumpida

- no digas nada Hinata, el que debería hablar soy yo – Hinata lo miro con una mezcla de atención y confusión – yo Hinata- chan he sido un baka, y uno MUY grande, no me noté lo que tenía a mi lado hasta que casi lo pierdo, me di cuenta mientras estabas aquí lo importante que es tu presencia en mi vida, siempre me has apoyado y yo tonto no me percaté de eso, yo estaba cegado por el "amor" que decía sentir por Sakura, pero era no más un capricho de niño, porque es lo que era, no te supe apreciar y yo no… - fue cayado por los labios de Hinata.

- Hablas demasiado Naruto- kun – dijo sonrojada, pero divertida la ojiperla

- o_o Wooow Hinata eso no lo vi venir – dijo algo aturdido el Uzumaki

- Etto… yo – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras su cara se ponía roja

- ¿Hina- chan tienes fiebre? – dijo tocando la frente de la peliazul – mmm… acaso fue por esto – dijo atrapando con sus labios los de la Hyuuga quien cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos mientras profundizaban el beso haciéndolo apasionado, pero tierno a la vez, aunque era inexperto.

"_¡vaya!, sus labios son dulces y suaves, este es el mejor beso que he experimentado, bueno pensando que el primero fue con Sasuke por puro error y no fue nada agradable ¡aaggghhh! (asco)"_

Aun seguían con el beso cuando una enfermera habló

- creo que la Señorita Hinata está mejor jejejeje – soltó una risita

Ambos jóvenes se separaron sonrojados y miraron a la enfermera con vergüenza, ésta a su vez los miró divertida

- No se preocupen, vengo a chequear el estado de salud de la Señorita Hyuuga, aunque creo que está mucho mejor – dijo esto último mirando a Naruto quien se sobaba la cabeza nerviosos.

- Bueno… etto… yo las dejo a solas – dijo para dirigirse a la puerta

- No es necesario que se vaya joven Uzumaki – la enfermera ya lo conocía – creo que es mejor que se quede con ella un rato más

- Bueno en ese caso… - miro a Hinata, quien aun tenía ese sonrojo característico en sus mejillas - ¿quieres que me quede?

- s-si – logró decir Hinata – q-quédate p-por f-favor – lo miro a los ojos y su sonrojo aumentó (solo un poco)

- Bueno muchachos, yo tengo que ver a otros pacientes, avisaré al doctor que despertó Señorita Hyuuga, con su permiso – se excusó y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos nuevamente.

- Hinata… yo – se sentó en la cama para explicarle lo de Kiba – verás Kiba, él… - la peliazul lo interrumpió

- lo sé – habló la Hyuuga dejando a un confundido Naruto – él me lo dijo que había muerto, no me explico porque ¿Qué ocurrió Naruto- kun? – preguntó inocente

- veras Hinata, Kiba me salvó la vida, yo iba tan distraído pensando y no oí que un camión venía, quise correr pero mis piernas no respondieron, él me empujó y lamentablemente recibió el golpe – explicaba el ojiazul – y bueno no se qué pasó después solo sé que murió por mi culpa – no quiso decirle lo que Kiba le hizo prometer porque Hinata pensaría que fue por eso y no porque la amara realmente.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, se sentía mal porque su amigo de toda la vida ya no estaría con ella, no compartirían momentos con él, pero si sabía que Akamaru era su fiel recuerdo y haría lo posible por cuidarlo.

- Hina- chan no llores, me partes el alma – dijo el rubio abrazándola, él también lloró, por el dolor de Hinata y por el dolor que le causaba la muerte de su amigo.

Cuando terminaron de llorar abrazados el uno al otro, la enfermera llego dándole aviso a Naruto de que el tiempo de la visita había acabado. Naruto se despidió de Hinata con un suave beso en la boca, definitivamente le encantaba la sensación electrizante que sentía al besarla.

**Dos días más tarde…**

Hinata salió del hospital llevando las flores que Naruto y Kiba le compraron días antes (que flores más resistentes xD) sus amigos y familiares celebraban, pero lo más que le apenaba era el hecho de que ese día se llevaría a cabo el funeral de Kiba.

Todos los conocidos del Inuzuka estaban presentes, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los más cercanos, sobre todo mujeres. Cuando finalizo la ceremonia Hana llamo a Hinata para pedirle que se hiciera cargo de Akamaru sabía que estaría mejor con ella, no estaría tan triste.

**Lo que aconteció años después…**

Naruto y Hinata se casaron dos años y medio después de lo sucedido, sin oposición alguna del clan Hyuuga, la ceremonia se realizó el día del cumpleaños de Kiba (así se lo había pedido él a Naruto en uno de sus sueños), todos los amigos y familia de la pareja estuvo presente en el evento.

Al año y medio de casados tuvieron gemelos un niño y una niña a los nombraron como Kiba y Hikari, el niño era tan hiperactivo como su padre tenía el pelo rubio, con los ojos perla de su madre, la niña era un poco más calmada que su hermano sus cabellos azulados con reflejos claros y los ojos de su padre.

Cuando estos cumplieron 5 años nació un tercer hijo o mejor dicho hija a la cual llamaron Kohana una niña rubia de ojos azules, su padre en versión mujer, extrovertida, pero seria, hiperactiva pero no tanto como Kiba y no contentos con eso a los dos años después nació el cuarto y último hijo al cual nombraron Gaara un niño de ojos perlados y cabello negro con reflejos azules, era como su madre y el más tranquilo de los cuatro hermanos.

Todos los años visitaban la tumba de Kiba, llevándole flores, remolinos entre otras cosas, la visitaban en el 7 de julio (cumpleaños de Kiba), el día de su muerte, navidades, años nuevos, en fin nunca olvidarían lo que hizo y sobre todo Naruto y cada vez que podía se lo agradecían de esa forma.

Y Akamaru, bueno Akamaru se quedó junto a Hinata y Naruto (el cual discutía con el pobre animal), después de unos 3 años tuvo una camada de unos 6 cachorros, los cuales jugaban con los pequeños Uzumakis corriendo, mordiendo lo que se movía.

Hinata era feliz, se casó con el amor de su vida, tenía cuatro pequeños, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Definitivamente era dichosa, feliz y eternamente agradecida porque su amigo no solo le salvó la vida a su amor, sino que a ella también, por ese órgano que necesitaba tiempo atrás.

Los años pasaron porque al tiempo no hay quien pare, Hinata y Naruto ya tenían noventa años y bien vividos el uno al lado del otro, llenos de nietos y un bisnieto que venía en camino, pero como nadie es eterno la hora de partir había llegado para ambos, dormían plácidamente en la cama matrimonial, cuando sus almas fueron llamadas juntas al cielo para encontrarse con viejos conocidos y uno en especial… el Inuzuka.

Kiba se lo había pedido: _"quiero que me prometas que cuidarás a Hinata con tu vida, que no la dejaras sola y que la harás feliz hasta que estén ancianos y mueran por causas naturales"._

Naruto la cuidó, no la dejó sola y la hizo feliz hasta la hora de su muerte

***Fin***

**Naruto:** ¡buuuuaaaaa! Estoy llorando (con lágrimas en los ojos) te quedo bello

**Uzumaki zoe:** ¡buuuuaaaaa! Yo también estoy llorando (lloro) y gracias

**Naruto:** te quedo más bueno que el primero

**Uzumaki zoe: **Ah! Una cosa cambié los finales, porque pensé que sería mejor así

**Naruto: **esta vez concuerdo contigo

**Uzumaki zoe:** gracias n.n

**Naruto: **Oye zoe y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que terminaste?

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno pues… tengo un montón de ideas NaruxHina para escribir, así que nos estaremos leyendo

**Naruto: **que genial ¡de veras!

**Uzumaki zoe: **bueno antes de irnos hay que agradecer

**Naruto: **bueno si, agradecemos a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic y dejar reviews

**Uzumaki zoe: **y ellos son…

**Naruto: ****F.Y.K****, ****Heero Kusanagi****, ****Lolo18****, ****Hanabi Sarutobi****, ****Skuld Dark****, ****Hitaro245**y**Akasu Love Cristina**

**Uzumaki zoe:** bueno a todos ellos y…

**Naruto:** a los que leyeron el fic y a los que no también les agradecemos

**Uzumaki zoe:**__y nos veremos en un nuevo fic

**Naruto:**__bueno, ya terminamos n.n ¡de veras!

**Uzumaki zoe:**__despidámonos__

**Naruto y Uzumaki zoe: **¡Adiós! a todos y Esperamos sus reviews

**Agradecemos** **a todos los que leen este fic y a los que no lo leen también xD.**


End file.
